I want her blood for revenging!
by Pat-1994
Summary: Fairy Tail in Songkran Festival version. Lucy accidentally injured Natsu, and his rancorous changes her life from the closest friend to be a fugitive mage. How can she solves this problem? Caution : non-pairing and Thai language.


**I want her blood for revenging!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

ชีวิตของฉันตอนนี้แทบไม่ต่างอะไรจากคนที่ตกนรกทั้งเป็น ทั้งๆที่ฉันไม่ได้ป่วยเป็นโรคร้าย ไม่ได้ติดเหล้า ไม่ได้ติดยา ไม่ได้อกหัก และไม่ได้โดนใครฟันแล้วทิ้ง เพียงแต่ฉันทำให้เพื่อนของฉันบาดเจ็บจนกระทั่งเลือดตกยางออก โชคร้ายกว่านั้นว่าเขาคนนั้นคือ'นัตสึ ดรากูนีล'หรือที่รู้กันในนาม'ซาลามานเดอร์' จอมเวทที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดในกิลด์แฟรี่เทล ที่ทุกคนในกิลด์ต่างไม่กล้าหาเรื่องเขา และเขาก็ประกาศไว้ชัดเจนว่าจะไม่ยอมยกโทษให้ฉันเด็ดขาด - "เลือดต้องล้างด้วยเลือด"เท่านั้น ที่จะทำให้เขาหายแค้น

ฉันชื่อ'ลูซี่ ฮาร์ทฟิเลีย' หลังจาก'อุบัติเหตุในครั้งนั้น' ทำให้ฉันแทบอยากจะเปลี่ยนชื่อแล้วลาออกจากกิลด์แห่งนี้ ไปอยู่ที่อื่นให้พ้นรัศมีพยาบาทของนัตสึ เพียงแต่ฉันทำไม่ได้ เพราะนั่นหมายถึงว่าฉันต้องไปเริ่มต้นชีวิตจอมเวทย์ใหม่อีกครั้ง จากเดิมที่เป็นแค่จอมเวทย์ร่วมทีมกับเขา, เกรย์ และเอลซ่า ยืนจ้องหาภารกิจบนกระดานร้องทุกข์ของกิลด์ไปวันๆ แต่หลังจากนั้นต้องหลบๆ ซ่อนๆ อยู่ที่ร้านอาหารของคุณลุงยาจิม่าที่ฉันเคยรับงานเป็นเด็กเสิร์ฟ เพราะไม่กล้าสู้หน้าคนที่ขู่อาฆาตฉันเอาไว้

* * *

**ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมันเริ่มจาก...**

ครั้งหนึ่ง รัฐบาลประเทศฟิโอเร่ ประกาศให้มี'เทศกาลสงกรานต์'ในกลางเดือนเมษายน เพื่อให้ประชาชนและจอมเวทได้มีวันพักผ่อน และงดทำภารกิจจอมเวทในช่วงเวลาดังกล่าว ไปเยี่ยมญาติพี่น้องที่อยู่ห่างไกลและออกมาสังสรรสาดน้ำคลายร้อน เหมือนบางประเทศ

แต่ฉันไม่คิดว่า เพราะเทศกาลที่ทำให้ผู้คนมีความสุขนี้จะกลายเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของความทุกข์ของฉันมาจนถึงทุกวันนี้

_ในวันที่ 13 เมษายน ปีที่แล้ว คืนแรกของเทศกาล ฉันขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ลัดเลาะไปตามซอยในเมือง หลังจากเสร็จงานฉลองสงกรานต์ที่กิลด์แฟรี่เทล ถึงแม้ว่าถนนมันจะมืดแค่ไหน ฉันก็ยังขี่ไปได้เพราะคุ้นเคยเส้นทางเป็นอย่างดี_

_จนกระทั่งมีเด็กคนหนึ่ง มาป้ายดินสอพองใส่หน้าฉัน ทำให้ฉันสะดุ้งจนควบคุมมอเตอร์ไซค์ไม่อยู่ และไม่ทันมองว่ามีคนยืนอยู่ข้างหน้า แม้ฉันพยายามจะเบรกและบีบแตรไล่เขา แต่ก็ไม่ทัน มอเตอร์ไซค์พุ่งกระแทกผู้ชายคนหนึ่งเข้าอย่างจังจนเขากระเด็นลงไปนอนกองกับพื้น ก่อนที่เขาจะร้องครวญครางด้วยความเจ็บปวด ฉันรีบวิ่งเข้าไปดูอาการก็เห็นว่าเสื้อผ้าเขานั้นเปียกชุ่มไปหมด แต่ของเหลวข้นสีทึบที่ไหลลงมาที่หน้าผากของเขาน่าจะเป็นเลือดมากกว่าน้ำ ฉันได้แต่ร้องบอกให้คนในละแวกนั้นช่วยนำคนเจ็บส่งโรงพยาบาล_

_ฉันเริ่มรู้สึกไม่สบายใจเมื่อรู้ว่าชายผู้เคราะห์ร้ายคนนั้นคือ"นัตสึ" แม้เขาจะไม่ได้บาดเจ็บปางตาย แค่ฟกช้ำที่ข้อศอกกับหน้าแข้งข้างขวา และหัวแตกเย็บไป 7 เข็ม แต่ฉันก็พยายามลบล้างความผิดด้วยการรับผิดชอบค่ารักษาพยาบาลทั้งหมด ขอโทษทั้งซึ่งๆ หน้าและทางจดหมาย แต่ทั้งหมดนั้น ก็ไม่ทำให้คู่กรณีผู้เป็นจอมเวทย์อัคคีดับไฟโกรธในใจลงได้ เกรย์เล่าให้ฉันฟังว่า ทันทีที่นัตสึกลับมาที่กิลด์ เขาก็ถามหาฉันไปทั่วกิลด์ไม่เลิก ไม่ใช่เพื่อมาให้อภัยหรือขอบคุณที่ช่วยเหลืออะไร แต่เป็นเพราะคำประกาศิตของนัตสึหลังจากออกจากโรงพยาบาลว่า"เลือดต้องล้างด้วยเลือดเท่านั้น ถึงจะทำให้หายแค้น" กอปรกับการบาดเจ็บของนัตสึ ทำให้เขาไม่ได้ออกไปทำภารกิจเอารายได้ไปพักใหญ่ๆ และนั่นทำให้ชีวิตของฉันพลิกผันไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง ต้องอยู่อย่างหวาดระแวง ไม่กล้าออกไปไหน_

_จากคนที่เคยชวนฉันเข้ากิลด์และเพื่อนหยอกล้อเล่นหัวคนแรกของฉัน กลายเป็นคู่อริที่มองหน้ากันไม่ติด_ นับจากนี้ก็ผ่านมาได้เกือบปีแล้วที่ฉันตกอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ แน่นอนว่าสวัสดิการจากการเป็นเด็กล้างจานในร้านอาหารของคุณลุงยาจิม่ามันไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าการทำภารกิจที่กิลด์และนอนหลับสบายในอพาร์เม้นต์ที่ตัวเองเช่าอยู่แล้ว แต่จะให้ทำไงได้ ขืนฉันไปปั้นหน้าระรื่นอยู่ที่กิลด์เหมือนเดิมล่ะก็ นัตสึได้จับฉันเผาไฟจนตายแน่ๆ

* * *

11 เมษายน

"ลุง, ลูซี่อยู่มั้ย ?"

ฉันได้ยินเสียงใครบางคนถามลุงยาจิม่ามาจากเคาน์เตอร์ในร้าน ขณะที่ฉันกำลังล้างจานอยู่ด้านหลังของร้าน เธอคือ"คาน่า อัลเวโรน่า"จอมเวทไพ่ เพื่อนสนิทฉันเอง แต่ฉันไม่อยากใช้คำว่า"เพื่อนรัก"กับเธอมากนัก เพราะตอนที่เธอไม่มีเงินก็จะมายืมจากฉัน อ้างว่าจะเอาไปเป็นค่าเดินทางทำภารกิจ ฉันเองก็(คงจะ)เกรงใจ(เกินไป) ก็ให้เงิน(ที่ยังคงเหลือหลังจากทำภารกิจครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อปีที่แล้ว)เธอยืมไป สุดท้ายก็ไม่ได้กลับคืนมาแม้แต่น้อย เพราะเธอเอาทั้งเงินยืมและเงินที่ได้จากการทำภารกิจไปเป็นค่าเหล้าจนหมด

คาน่าเป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่คนที่รู้ว่าฉันใช้ที่นี่หลบซ่อนตัว เพราะเอลซ่าเป็นคนบอกเรื่องนี้และกำชับว่าห้ามบอกเรื่องนี้ถึงนัตสึเด็ดขาด เธอรีบเดินมาหาพร้อมกับซักถามสารทุกข์สุขดิบของฉัน ฉันก็เล่าไปโดยไม่ปิดบัง เพราะอย่างน้อย คาน่าก็เป็นเพื่อนฉันคนนึง

"เฮ้ย! เธอจะอยู่หลบๆ ซ่อนๆ แบบนี้ไปอีกนานรึไง? ทำตัวเหมือนคนหนีหนี้ไปได้"คาน่าพูดด้วยท่าทางไม่พอใจ เหมือนว่าฉันเป็นคนขี้ขลาด ผิดกับเธอที่กล้าไปเสียทุกเรื่อง  
"เพราะมันไม่ใช่หนี้ธรรมดาไง แต่มันเป็นหนี้แค้น"  
"ขึ้นชื่อว่าหนี้แล้ว มันก็ต้อสะสางกันได้นั่นแหละว้า ทำไมไม่ลองหาวิธีให้นัตสึมันหายแค้นเธอบ้างล่ะ?"  
"พูดถึงเรื่องหนี้ เมื่อไหร่เธอจะเอาเงินมาคืนมาฉันซักทีล่ะเนี่ย"  
"เอาน่า ฉันคืนแน่ แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้" คาน่ามีสีหน้าเครียดขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อถูกถามถึงเรื่องนี้ ฉันเองก็ปลงไว้แต่แรกแล้วล่ะ  
"เออ ช่างเถอะ เรื่องนั้นมันไม่สำคัญเท่าเรืองที่ฉันถูกนัตสึหมายหัว เครียดเป็นบ้าเลยให้ตายสิ"  
"จริงเหรอ น่าสงสารจริงๆ มีปัญหากับใครไม่มี ดันไปมีกับคนบ้าเลือดประจำกิลด์ เอางี้ดีมั้ย ถ้าฉันจัดการให้พ่อหัวขี้เถ้านั่นให้เธอได้ เธอจะยอมยกหนี้ให้ฉันได้มั้ย?" เธอยื่นข้อเสนอ  
"เออ" ฉันตกปากรับคำไปส่งเดชอย่างนั้น เพราะคิดว่าเธอเมาแล้วเพ้อเจ้อ ต่อให้เธอเมาและซ่าได้ขนาดไหนก็คงไม่ซ่าพอที่จะไปเทียบชั้นคนที่มีลูกบ้าเยอะอย่างนัตสึได้  
"งั้นฉันไปก่อนล่ะ ต้องกลับไปเตรียมข้าวของก่อน เดี๋ยวต้องเดินทางไปทำภารกิจต่อพรุ่งนี้อีก กลับมาจะได้มีเวลาฉลองสงกรานต์เต็มที่หน่อย"

ฉันอวยพรให้คาน่าโชคดีในการทำภารกิจแต่ก็ไม่ลืมเตือนเธอให้ระมัดระวังในการเดินทางด้วย เธอก็อวยพรกลับแบบกวนๆ ว่า... เทศกาลสงกรานต์นี้ จะยังเจอฉันในสภาพที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่

* * *

2 คืนต่อมา ราวๆ สี่ทุ่ม ระหว่างที่ฉันทำความสะอาดโต๊ะและเก้าอี้ในร้าน คาน่าก็โทร. มาหาฉันด้วยเสียงอ้อแอ้เหมือนคนเมา

"ลูซี่, หนี้ระหว่างเราถือว่าจบสิ้นลงแล้วนะ"  
"พูดอะไรของเธอน่ะ?" ฉันขมวดคิ้วทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงเธอและรีบสวนกลับไป แต่ฉันก็นึกถึงสัญญาที่คุยกันเมื่อ 2 คืนก่อนได้"อย่าบอกนะว่า เธอจัดการนัตสึไปแล้ว!?"  
"เออ"  
"โกหก! เธอกำลังล้อเล่นฉันอยู่สินะ!"  
"จริงๆ เมื่อกี้ตอนที่ฉันขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ออกมาจากบ้าน ฉันเห็นนัตสึกำลังเดินเตร่อยู่ริมถนน ก็เลยสอยมันให้ร่วงไปนอนแอ้งแม้งอยู่กลางถนนซะเลย ไม่ตายก็เลี้ยงไม่โตแล้วคราวนี้"คาน่าพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงแสดงความภาคภูมิใจในวีรกรรมของตัวเอง ไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองทำ'ฆาตกรรม'เลยแม้แต่น้อย  
"เฮ้ย! นี่เธอหาเรื่องใส่ตัวแล้ว เดี๋ยวเธอก็ได้ตกอยู่ในสภาพเดียวกับฉันหรอก"  
"โด่! ฉันไม่กลัวหรอก ที่สำคัญตอนฉันชนน่ะ มีใครเห็นซะที่ไหน นอกจากเธอไม่ปากโป้งไปบอกพ่อหัวขี้เถ้านั่น"

ก่อนที่ฉันจะได้ด่าอะไรต่อไป คาน่าก็รีบวางสาย ในขณะที่ฉันกำลังสับสนและงุนงง ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะดีใจหรือเสียใจกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นกันแน่ ถึงแม้ว่านัตสึจะเคยขู่อาฆาตฉันไว้ แต่เขาก็เป็นคนๆ หนึ่ง ที่มีเลือดมีเนื้อและหัวใจเหมือนฉันและคนอื่นๆ มีเพื่อนพ้องที่คอยดูแล แต่มาคิดดูอีกทีก็ดีเหมือนกัน ถ้านัตสึเกิดเป็นอะไรขึ้นมาจริงๆ ฉันเองก็จะได้กลับมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่เหมือนคนปกติเสียที จะได้ไม่ต้องมาพะวงว่าจะมีใครมาปองร้ายอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่ถ่าหากว่าเขาไม่เป็นอะไรมากแล้วมารู้เอาทีหลังว่าฉันมีส่วนรู้เห็นในอุบัติเหตุครั้งนี้ เขาจะไม่ได้คิดจะ'หมายหัว'ฉันอย่างเดียว... แต่อาจจะ'เด็ดหัว'ฉันทิ้งเลยก็ได้

ใจฉันเริ่มว้าวุ่นจนนั่งไม่ติด จึงตัดสินใจรีบแต่งตัว ก่อนที่จะขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ตรงไปโรงพยาบาล ถึงตอนนี้ฉันทำใจแล้วว่ายังไงก็ขอไปเยี่ยมดูอาการนัตสึเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ถึงแม้ไม่ใช่ในฐานะเพื่อน แต่อย่างน้อยก็ไปในฐานะคนร่วมกิลด์แฟรี่เทลกัน ส่วนสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปหลังจากนั้นก็แล้วแต่บุญแต่กรรม...

* * *

13 เมษายน, ครบรอบ 1 ปี อุบัติเหตุในช่วงเทศกาลสงกรานต์ของนัตสึ

"เอ... วันนี้งดทำภารกิจหรอกเหรอ?" ฉันพึมพำขณะที่นั่งดูประกาศห้ามรับงานบนกระดานร้องทุกข์ของกิลด์จากคุณมิร่าเจน  
ใช่, ถึงตอนนี้ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องคอยหลบหน้าใครอีกแล้ว เพราะไม่มีใครที่คิดจะมาทำร้ายฉันอีกต่อไป นับจากฉันรู้ว่าสถานะของฉันไม่ใช่'ผู้หลบหนี'อีกต่อไปแล้ว ฉันจึงได้ออกมาจากร้านอาหาร มาใช้ชีวิตที่กิลด์แฟรี่เทลตามปกติ แต่ฉันก็ขอบคุณคุณลุงยาจิม่าที่ให้ที่พักอาศัยฉันตอนเกิดเรื่อง  
"คุณลูซี่, คืนนี้ไม่ไปงานศพเหรอคะ นี่ก็จะทุ่มหนึ่งแล้ว" คุณมิร่าเจนเตือนฉันถึงเรื่องสำคัญที่จะต้องทำในคืนนี้  
"ตายจริง, ฉันก็อยู่ที่นี่เสียเพลินเลย งั้นฉันขอตัวก่อนนะคะ"  
ฉันรีบกลับไปที่อพาร์ทเม้นต์ เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเป็นชุดสีดำ ก่อนจะขี่มอเตอร์ไซค์ตรงไปยังโบสถ์ประจำเมืองแมกโนเลียอย่างรวดเร็ว

เมื่อไปถึงงาน บาทหลวงยังไม่เริ่มร่ายบทอะไร ฉันจึงถือโอกาสไปคารวะศพตามธรรมเนียม และไม่ลืมที่จะอธิษฐานให้ผู้ตายไปสู่สุคติ จากนั้นจึงไปหาที่นั่งในโบสถ์ที่เขาเตรียมไว้ให้ คนรอบข้างฉันต่างก็วิจารณ์อุบัติเหตุครั้งนั้น บ้างก็ร้องไห้เสียใจที่ต้องสูญเสียจอมเวทคนสำคัญไปจากกิลด์  
ขณะนั้นเอง ฉันก็รู้สึกได้ว่ามีคนมานั่งข้างหลังฉัน  
"ลูซี่, มานานแล้วเหรอ?" ฉันหันกลับไปมองตามเสียงทักทาย เมื่อรู้ว่าเป็นใครฉันจึงยิ้มและพยักหน้าตอบรับ "อื้ม"  
"เฮ้อ" จอมเวทที่นั่งข้างๆ ฉันถอนหายใจ"ไม่น่าเลยนะ เป็นกำลังหลักของกิลด์อยู่ดีๆ แต่กลับมาตายเพราะอุบัติเหตุจนได้"

ฉันมองดูรูปหน้าศพ แล้วถอนหายใจที่ต้องเสียเพื่อนที่เคยร่วมสอบ S-Class กันมาก่อนแบบไม่มีวันกลับ ฉันอยากบอกว่า ไปสบายเถอะไม่ต้องห่วง หนี้สินทั้งหมดที่เธอติดค้างไว้ ฉันยกให้ตามสัญญา

ฉันหันไปเห็นผ้าพันแผลที่ศรีษะกับหัวเข่าของคนที่เพิ่งมานั่งข้างฉัน"นัตสึ, แล้วแผลนายล่ะ?"  
"ก็ไม่เท่าไหร่หรอก แค่แผลเก่าปริแตกกับได้แผลใหม่อีกนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่แย่เท่าที่ฉันสู้กับลัคซัสนี่นะ ยังไงก็ขอบใจเธอนะลูซี่ ถ้าไม่ได้เธอป่านนี้ฉันคงเดี้ยงก่อนคาน่าไปแล้ว" หนุ่มจอมเวทไฟพูดด้วยรอยยิ้มยิงฟันกับฉันอีกครั้ง ไม่เหลือร่องรอยแห่งความโกรธแค้นอย่างที่เคย

* * *

_เพราะวันที่ฉันไปดูอาการนัตสึที่โรงพยาบาลหลังจากที่โดนคาน่าซิ่งชน เขาอาการหนักและเสียเลือดมาก โชคดีหน่อยที่ฉันมีกรุ๊ปเลือดเดียวกับเขา จึงได้บริจาค เพราะเห็นว่าเป็นเพื่อนร่วมกิลด์กัน และไม่ต้องการให้มีการสูญเสียเกิดขึ้น_

_ทันทีที่นัตสึพ้นขีดอันตราย และรู้ว่าฉันเป็นบริจาคเลือดให้ จอมเวทที่เป็นคนจริงอย่างเขาก็เลยยอมลบความแค้นที่มีต่อฉัน_

**เพราะคำประกาศิตของเขาว่า****_"เลือดต้องล้างด้วยเลือดเท่านั้น ถึงจะทำให้หายแค้น_****_"_**

**จบ**

* * *

_**หมายเหตุ : **_แฟนฟิคนี้ ใช้เค้าโครงเรื่องของ"เลือดต้องล้างด้วยเลือด" ของสิริ รักสกุลนิตย์


End file.
